Happy Birthday, Hatsuharukun!  OR IS IT?
by Pixel-chan
Summary: Momiji suggests that he and Tohru arrange a surprise birthday bash for Haru. Tohru is keen to oblige, and they set up a party, bringing forth many of the Sohma family for the fun. What could possibly go wrong?


**- Hatsuharu-san, happy birthday to you! –**

_**I don't 'own' Fruits Basket, this is a **__**fan**__** fiction ONLY**_

As the cherry blossoms bloomed into life on their branches, the first warm winds began to sweep Akijima Park.

"Uwah… the cherry blossoms are so beautiful!" Tohru cried.

"Yes… beautiful…" Hana-chan smiled, lightly resting her black-gloved hand on Tohru-kun's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so," Uo-chan replied despondently.

"Oh my, Arisa… you aren't still mad…?"  
"Of course I am! I mean, I mighta bumped into the guy, but it wasn't _on purpose_ or anything!" Arisa snapped. "If I see him again I'll rip his head off!"

"U – U - Uo-chan…!" Tohru said weakly, trying to calm a threatening flood of fury.

"Ah… can we go and eat over there?" Hana-chan said, gazing distantly at the lake. A temporary café had been set up there, and tables were carefully scattered along the wooden stage that hung over the clear waters.

"Yes! Let's go eat!" Tohru said brightly, taking Arisa's hand and leading her away.

"Mm… this really is good…" Hana-chan murmured, covering her full mouth with dignity and gazing in rapt blankness at her plate.

"Hanajima, you didn't just take us here to _eat_, did you?" Arisa asked warily.

"Well… my Otouto-chan recommended it…"

"It figures. You stuffed yourself on that school trip, too," Arisa said bemusedly. "But you never gain any weight! What's up with that?"  
"Hm… yes…"

"I'm so glad they cleaned the lake up," Tohru cried happily. She sat down with her friends, placing the neatly arranged tray of food on the table. "There are lots of birds living on it again! And the water is so clean!"  
"Yes… it's prettier like this," Hanajima agreed softly. "And the waves of the birds… are soothing in this park…"  
"Hey, Tohru – you gonna eat this much yourself?"  
"Oh – no! Didn't you want to try the mochi, Uo-chan?" Tohru asked, passing the small dish of gummy sweets to the Fish. "Hana-chan, this is the takoyaki that you wanted… I'm sorry that it's only a small portion. I didn't have that much money left."

"Oh… thank you, Tohru-kun… what do we owe you…?"  
"Nothing! I want to treat you both!" Tohru explained cheerfully.

"Don't be stupid! I've got two jobs and you've got – well, two, but one's unpaid!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Cooking and cleaning in that house, duh! You're only earning your keep… it's not fair on you to buy all of this," Uo-chan said. She sounded angry, but was gazing at her kind-hearted friend with concern.

"And I have a large allowance, Tohru-kun… you mustn't spend your money on me…"  
"But I _want_ to!" Tohru insisted brightly. "I like to treat you both sometimes!"  
"But our friendship doesn't work like th –" Uo-chan began again. Suddenly, Hanajima sat up.

"Ah…"  
"What's wrong, Hana-chan?" Tohru asked, switching from brightness to worry easily; though a smile still flickered on her face as she accustomed herself to the change.

"I sense the waves of your friend, Tohru-kun… the little German boy…?"

"Oh – do you mean Momiji-kun?" Tohru asked, glancing around. "But I don't see him anywhere… is he nearby?"

"He's right there…" Hanajima replied, pointing into a crowd of raucous schoolgirls.

Suddenly, Momiji emerged from their midst. He was wearing a pastel pink hood with long rabbit ears sprouting from the top, a pair of electric blue sunglasses and a loud yellow t-shirt, on which there sat the image of a rabbit riding on a hot air balloon. His feet were clad in green sandals, and he was wearing hot pink shorts.

"TOHRUUUUUUU!" He yelled happily, waving. The girls watched him scamper over with dreamy, envious sighs.

"That's some dress sense," Uo-chan muttered. Hanajima smirked.

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru called back. "Wh – what are you doing here?"  
"I came to see the sakura trees – with Hatori!"  
"Hatori-san is here?!"  
"Ah – no! We got part way here and then he had to go home again. Somebody fell over and might have broken their wrist."

"Th – that's terrible! Will they be okay?"  
"Uh huh!" Momiji replied loudly. Of course, he had no way of knowing that.

"Hatori… that's the Sohma doctor, right? The weird guy who was at the school fair once," Uo-chan recalled, frowning in concentration.

"Yup! I hang out with him a lot," Momiji nodded. "What are _you_ guys doing here?"  
"Hanajima wanted to eat from the café," Arisa replied, rolling her eyes. "She's crazy over snacks."  
"Yes… but I like main meals too…" Hanajima agreed quietly.

"Oh, yeah! You're Tohru's friends – Arisa-san and Saki-san!" Momiji cried. When they nodded, he jumped up and down with overwhelming joy. "I got it right, I got it right! Did you hear, Tohru? I remembered their names!"  
"You're, like, an overdose on sugar come to life…" Arisa sighed. "I get a headache being around you…"  
"Yes… and your waves are especially bubbly today…"  
"Oh yeah, oh yeah! Tohru, I have something to tell you," Momiji burst out, as though there was a connection between what the two other girls had just said and what he was saying.

"Ye… yes?"  
"Soon, uh huh, it's Haru's birthday!"  
"Ha – Hatsuharu-san's birthday…? That's so wonderful! How old will he be turning?"  
"Uh huh, uh huh," Momiji said enthusiastically. He didn't seem to have heard what Tohru had said. "But he hasn't got a party ready or anything!"

"That's such a shame! Doesn't he want one?"  
"Of course he does! _Everybody_ likes parties… but he hasn't asked anybody, because nobody would want to do one for him! Uh huh?"

"Uh… huh? I see! Then maybe we should arrange one for him, Momiji-kun!"  
"Yeah! I knew you'd help out, Tohru. I – I was gonna come find you and ask you to help out! That's why it's so lucky we bumped into each other here!"

"Hatsuharu? Ohhh, the white-haired dude. With the black roots. I heard he became the nemesis of the previous ASB President when he beat him during a one-on-one yelling match?"  
"Ah… well…"

"Yup! But it _is_ his natural colour!"  
"I… I never did figure out how he proved that…" Tohru admitted shyly. For a moment, everyone turned towards her.

"Heh… well, don't worry about it, Tohru-kun," Arisa smirked.

"Heh…" Hanajima said simply. The 'heh', a simple sigh coupled with a simple sound, had a lot in it – most of it mysterious or creepy or both.

"Oh, huh? I never watched!" Momiji declared proudly. "But I had a lollypop."

"I'm home!" Tohru called brightly as she walked in.

"Toh ru kuuuun! Welcome home!" Shigure called back.

"I'm here too!" Momiji yelled. "It's been soooo long since I was last here!"  
"Oh, Momitchi? Guten Abend, but why are you here?"  
"Eh heh! Tohru and I are going to throw a _birthday_ party for Haru! Annnnd – we're going to hold it right here!"  
"Oh! Are you, now?"  
"Yup!"  
"Oh! Um, uh, Shigure-san - I wouldn't dream of imposing…! I – I mean, we hadn't consulted y – "  
"Calm down, Tohru-kun! I think it's an excellent idea."  
"Eh…?"  
"Yaay! Shii-chan, you're the best!"  
"I know. I know."  
"What's going on out there? Why do you delay so needlessly?" Came a brash voice from the main room. "Come, come! I've been waiting around all day to see you!"  
"Is that - ?" Tohru began.

"Aya is visiting today, Tohru-kun," Shigure explained.

Indeed he was. He sat at the kotatsu with an expression of utter contentment. But the surface before them was chaotic. Photo albums lay open, rolls of passport photos and normal sized ones littered the pages; pots of glue and sticky scissors occupied the edges of the table. Various cups, some half-full but others fairly emptied, was scattered everywhere. Dirty plates and a pack of marshmallows were heaped to the side.

Shigure slid himself back under his side of the kotatsu, wrapping his kimono – type outfit more tightly around himself. His novelty Mogeta ashtray, pretty much full, sat pitifully before him. He pulled another cigarette out of the packet and put it neatly between his lips.

"Oh – Tohru-kun! That uniform is _quite_ becoming on you. Yes - _très bien_ as it were! Oh ho, ho!" Aya cried, trailing his long fingers across his chin as he spoke.  
"Ayame-san – hello!"  
"It's been too long, Tohru-kun… oh, and Momiji is here too? I see!"  
"Hiya, Ayaa!" Momiji chirped, then laughed at the rhyme. "Me and Tohru are throwing Haru a birthday party!"  
"How noble! Tohru-kun, you never fail to fill me with awe," Aya said, shaking his head with a sad smile. "It is true that people are unforgiving of mistakes made by good people, and too accepting of seemingly kind deeds performed by bad ones…"  
"Eh?"

"Hmm? Aya, that makes no sense," Shigure said, lighting his cigarette absent-mindedly and flicking through a newspaper. "The context is all wrong."  
"You think so? I thought it was rather grand, myself!"

"Oh… did you just want to say it, Ayame-san?"  
"Well, Tohru-kun, how did you find it?"  
"Oh! Um – it was very good!" Tohru stammered. "I – I thought it was very… propane!"  
"… Propane?"

"Tohru means '_proper_'," Momiji corrected her proudly.

"I think they mean 'profound', Aya," Shigure intervened. He blew out a long trail of smoke. "Where are Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun?"  
"Oh, true! I haven't seen either of them yet."  
"I think Yuki-kun is doing school council duties…" Tohru said. She put down her bag thoughtfully, and then lit up into a smile. "Would anyone like a snack?"

"I do, I do!" Momiji cried eagerly. "I want… a cake!"

"I'd like some gelatine, Tohru-chan! I hear yours is remarkable," Ayame declared, with a grand sweep of his arm.

"Cake, cake!"

"More tea, Tohru-kun?" Shigure wheedled, holding up his empty mug.

"Can I have some cake, please, Tohru?"

"Yes! I'll get it all right away!"  
As Tohru pattered into the kitchen, Momiji slid under the kotatsu too. He kicked his legs energetically, until Shigure got out and pulled him backwards so his legs weren't covered any longer. So he folded his legs up and sat on them, humming an obscure tune, and drumming his fingers on his knees.

"You're so peppy, Momitchi. I can't handle you," Shigure said, winking.

"What are you guys doing?" Momiji asked, leaning forwards. His attention had been drawn from the kitchen, where his favourite person and a sweet snack were waiting.

"We're reminiscing about the past, and putting in new photographs!" Ayame explained loudly. "There are some from the school trip that Tohru-kun went on, and then there are some of _me!_"

"Who's this lady, Aya?" Momiji asked, tapping a photograph. Ayame and Mine, his assistant, were sat in dignified reclining positions on a sofa holding china cups.

"Ah, this is Mine! She's my assistant at my shop, and she helps to make all the clothes and such."

"Oh yeah, I remember her!" Momiji said brightly. He sat back on his legs, satisfied, and continued to gaze vaguely around the room. He resumed his knee-tapping. Then he leaned forwards again.

"Why are you putting in your own photographs, Aya?"

"Well, well, well! Of course, there were only those of my youth before. And I thought that perhaps Yuki would come to miss me someday, and with lustrous tears dancing in his eyes would be grateful for some manner of image with which to remind himself of my own perfect visage!"

"Ohhh," Momiji said, as though this made perfect sense. He sat back again.  
"And then, of course, _I_ would arrive and comfort him! Together we make an elegant pair… don't you think, Gure-san?" Ayame said brightly.

"Of course," Shigure nodded. "You two are looking more and more alike!"  
"Which two?" Someone called. Yuki stepped into the room. When he saw Ayame, he sighed gloomily.

"YUUUKIIIIII! Heya, Yuki! Welcome back!" Momiji screeched.

"Welcome home, Yuki-kun," Shigure said soberly.

"Welcome, welcome! Yes indeed, welcome!" Ayame cried. He held up a hand in seemingly perfunctory greeting.

"Nii-san… what are you doing here?" Yuki asked wearily. "I'm too tired to deal with you."

"Have you been working hard, Yuki?" Ayame asked, almost admiringly; though of course his admiration was only for himself. "Yes, I worked hard as ASB President before you! My hours of ceaseless dedication and hard work and inspiring new ideas – well, they must truly help you along!"  
"Will you stop acting like you were the previous President? None of what you did affects my work!" Yuki replied waspishly. "I'm going to get changed."  
"Shall I accompany you?" Ayame offered generously.

"_No, Nii-san. Stay here._" Yuki replied coldly. He stalked out into the hallway and almost knocked Tohru, laden with drinks and food, flying.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Honda-san. I didn't see you there," he said apologetically.

"How was your day, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked brightly.

"Hm… it was all right."  
"You look tired…"  
"I am. The vice president is being problematic again."  
"Ah… wasn't that… Kakeru Manabe-san?"  
"Yes, that's him. He's lazy and shirkless, he comes up with the most pointless ideas... And he's loud and obnoxious, but still very popular. In fact he's a lot like my brother."  
"Ah, ha ha ha ha…" Tohru managed weakly. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…"

"We found out he hadn't filled in any of his paperwork properly, so we're having to go back and do it all again," Yuki explained gingerly, taking off his tie. "When we told him, he said 'why should I have to do that? If I felt like doing it, I would have done it the first time!'. He's so irresponsible."  
"That sounds… um, tough," Tohru said uncertainly.

"Yeah. Do you need help with that, Honda-san?"

"I – It's okay! I can manage!"  
"Are you sure? It looks heavy."  
"It's fine, really!" Tohru insisted, flustered. Yuki smiled and began to pace up the stairs. "Um – Yuki-kun! Do you know if Kyo-kun is at Shishou-san's dojo today?"  
"I don't think so. Didn't he say something about going to have dinner with him, though?"  
"Ah! Yes, I remember," Tohru said, cheering up. "Okay then – excuse me!"  
She staggered into the main room with her burden. Yuki watched her go, smiling bemusedly, and then disappeared upstairs.

Tohru was greeted enthusiastically by all the Sohmas in the room, and while dishing out the snacks was loudly informed by Ayame as to how Yuki had 'knelt before me, clasping my hand, with tears in his eyes and declared his undying brotherly love! Well… when I looked into his eyes, I knew he envisioned it – but alas, he dare not achieve that dream yet! So I shall patiently wait until he is ready… as a good elder brother should!'.

"I sent out all the invitations, but I don't know who's coming or not!" Momiji told Tohru excitedly the next day.

"Really, Momiji-kun? That's wonderful! I hope a lot of people can come…"  
"I wanted to invite Isuzu too, but she wasn't allowed out of the hospital yet."  
"Ah… I see…"

"Is everything else ready, Tohru?"  
"Yes! Everything's set!"  
"Okay! This is gonna be so good… Haru's gonna be so surprised!"  
"What are you guys going on about now?" Kyo asked wearily, stumping up the stairs to the usual Sohma lunchtime spot. And as usual, Momiji had spread out his rabbit-face mat for them all to sit on.

"Kyo-kun! I haven't seen you since yesterday morning… how is Shishou-san doing?"  
"He's fine."  
"I'm glad! I'll have to go and visit him again soon."  
"Well? Aren't you gonna tell me what you were yapping about?"  
"It's Hatsuharu-san's birthday soon, and we're throwing a birthday party for him tonight at Shigure-san's house!" Tohru explained brightly. "A lot of people are coming, too, probably!"

"Yeah! Me and Tohru have been fixing it up!"  
"Hmph. I don't know why you're bothering. That guy's eyes are totally blank all the time," Kyo muttered moodily. He slumped onto the rabbit's eye. "It's not like he'll be super happy or anything."  
"_Everybody_ likes a _party_, Kyo," Momiji said primly.

"I don't. If you're throwing one, I guess I'll stay out later tonight."  
"Eh?"  
"I guess that _damn_ rat will be going too?"  
"Actually, I haven't seen Yuki to invite him!" Momiji said to Tohru, leaving Kyo talking to himself midway through his sentence. "Will it be okay, Tohru?"  
"I'm sure it will be!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes! Yuki-kun will be very happy for Hatsuharu-san."

"Nngh…"  
"Kyo-kun, will you please come…? I think it will be more fun if you do!" Tohru asked anxiously.

"Fun for you, maybe, but not for me. I hate parties…" Kyo said wearily. He leaned his elbow on his knee and leaned his forehead onto that in a stance of great exhaustion.

"Are you okay, Kyo? You look tiiiiiired," Momiji said, leaning round to peer at Kyo's face.

"Back off, runt!"  
"Kyah! Kyo's mad now, Kyo's mad at me! Run away!"  
"Graah! I wasn't pissed off 'til a second ago…!"  
"Kyah, kyah! Kyo's really mad now…!"

"Umm…"

Shigure's house looked more festive than ever before. A few streamers were hung along the hallway and an impressive array of dishes had been lain out – by Tohru and a reluctant Kyo – on the kotatsu for people to pick from.

"You've done a good job," Shigure said, stepping inside. He tugged his shoes off vaguely. "Can I smell cake cooking?"  
"Yes! I thought I would bake one myself so that it would still be hot when Hatsuharu-san got to eat it."  
"Ah! How thoughtful of you, Tohru-kun. Cake is better when it's hot, unless it's cheesecake or something."  
"Sheesh… I don't even wanna be here…"

"Ooh, Kyo! Don't be selfish!" Shigure whined, waving his hands annoyingly. "Tohru-kun and Momitchi worked hard to set this up. You could at least be a _little_ appreciative!"

"Don't lecture me, stupid Shigure! You're just glad 'cause you get to eat a lot of junk food!"  
"Ha ha ha … oh, goodness, Kyon-kyon… you really don't understand me at all."  
"I don't _wanna!_ And don't call me Kyon-kyon!"

"Yes, yes. Well then, shall we start?"

"Um, but, uh, nobody else has arrived yet!" Tohru protested anxiously.

"If I can't start first in my own home, where _can_ I?" Shigure asked innocently. But he was swayed by Tohru-kun's worried expression, and just ate a single takoyaki. He really loved that takoyaki.

"Umm… on a side note, Shigure-san, how is your novelling career?"

"Oh – it's all right. I'm currently on a scene that's dragging on a little, so I'm going to throw in_ every_ character I've invented thus far for a little fun."

"SHII-CHAN! KYOOO! TOHRUUUU! I'm here!" Someone yelled.

"Ah – Momiji-kun!" Tohru said brightly, scampering out to greet him. He was carrying a big platter of jelly. Shigure ate another takoyaki while she wasn't looking.

"Hey, hey, it's looking really great!" Momiji cried, bursting with energy. "I brought some music over too!"  
"Tch… it better not be peppy poppy crap," Kyo muttered loudly.

"Ky – Kyo-kun…"  
"Nope! It's sooooo cool!" Momiji insisted. "It's, like, Rie Fu? She's _duolingual_, Tohru!"  
"You mean bilingual," Shigure corrected him. "This jelly looks unusual, Momitchi – what flavour is it?"  
"_Sugar and salt! _It's home made, and it has a good mix of sweet and savoury!"  
"_You idiot_! You're not meant to mix the two flavours in a _dessert_!"  
"Wh… what about cheesecake?"

"That's different! Pastry is like a sweet thing too!"

"Ah – someone else is at the door," Tohru said nervously. "I'll go get it…"  
Kagura stood at the door, smiling in at Tohru broadly.

"Tohru-chan! It's been too long," she greeted Tohru, handing over a bottle of cola.

"Yes! Welcome to the party, Kagura-san!"  
"Oh – c'mon! You can call me '-chan', Tohru-chan!"  
"I… um… yes, I… sorry…"

"I brought somebody _else _along too!"  
"Eh? You did?" Tohru turned to look out of the door again. Ritsu stood in it now, looking as though he wanted to hide behind something.

He was wearing jeans – embroidered with flowers on the hip – and a bright orange t - shirt.

"Ah… um… I'm sorry… to impose…" He said timidly.

"Ritchan-san!" Tohru cried. "I'm so glad you could come, Ritchan-san – oh, it's so good to see you again!"

"Um, ah… thank you very much," Ritsu said, a brief smile flitting across his face. Then, wringing his hands, he indicated a paper bag by his feet. "Um, I wanted… to bring some cake, but… I didn't know what kind to get. So… I brought… a book about cake… instead… I – I'm sorry!"

"Thank you very much, Ritchan-san! This will help to come up with new ideas when I bake cakes again," Tohru assured him. "Please come through!"  
"Yes… thank you… I'm sorry…"  
"Yay! Oh, Tohru-chan – is that Hatori's car?"  
"Ehh? Hatori-san came?"  
Shigure, holding a few takoyaki, appeared behind her.

"Of course! I invited him. What kind of party would this be without the _Mabudachi Trio_ to fuel it?" He said brightly. Hatori stepped from the car holding a bottle of wine and his car keys. Ayame slid out of the passenger seat, holding a wrapped gift and a basket of fruits and chocolates.

"We have arrived!" He beamed as he whirled into the entrance hall.  
"Aya, take your shoes off," Shigure reminded him.

"Oh _yes_! I was just keen to find Yuki. Is he here?"  
"No, not yet… I think he's working at school still," Tohru said meekly.

"Ah! A hard worker, indeed. I am so privileged to have such a boy for a brother!"  
"Yes!"  
"And he, of course is equally privileged to have _me!_"

"Ayame… settle down. You'll hurt someone or yourself, and then I'll have to deal with it," Hatori said, walking briskly into the entrance hall.

"Welcome, Hatori-san! It's been a while!" Tohru cried.

"Haa-kun, the party's in the main room," Shigure told him. "Akito didn't decide to come, did he?"  
"No. I don't think he knows about it," Hatori put his shoes down neatly. "Hello, Honda-kun. How is school?"  
"It's okay…"  
"Ho ho! If he finds out, he'll be furious that we didn't tell him!"

"You'll be in trouble too, Shigure."  
"No, no. Momitchi organised it."  
"EH?" Tohru asked, horrified.

"Ah – I was joking!"  
"Umm, well – "  
"You're completely shameless, Shigure."  
"Yes, I know."  
"What are you guys wittering about now?" Someone asked, irritated. Hiro and Kisa stood in the doorway.

"Kisa-san!" Tohru cried. As usual, the two girls hugged ecstatically while Hiro scowled furiously. "Hello, Hiro-san – both of you! Are you well?  
"No. I'm going down with a cold and I don't want to be here," Hiro snapped.

"Nobody's forcing you, Hii-kun!" Shigure reminded him brightly.

"Shut up!"

"Let's… go in…" Kisa said softly, taking Hiro's hand.

"Now – only Hatsuharu-san and Yuki-kun are left!"

Everyone had a good time. They ate, drank - tea and soft drinks - and were merry! Music blasted throughout the house and all the juunishi, who hadn't united since New Year's, chatted and caught up.

"You did well bringing us all together like this, Tohru-kun," Shigure smiled. He ruffled her hair affectionately. "_And_ your food is so delicious! When can we eat that cake, Tohru-kun?"  
"When Hatsuharu-san and Yuki-kun arrive!"  
"Hmm…"  
"They're here! They're here!" Momiji yelled enthusiastically. "Everybody! Yuki and Haru are walking together!"

Everyone clustered in the hall, eager to greet the birthday boy. The door opened –

"SURPRISE!" screamed the collected voices.

"Whoa," Haru said, stepping in coolly. He looked completely undaunted.

"Wh… well, it is surprising, but… what's going on, Honda-san?" Yuki asked warily.

"Oh no – Yuki-kun, didn't you know?" Shigure asked, leaning over Tohru's shoulder. He shook his head sadly. "You say you're such good friends with Haru, but you didn't even know it was his _birthday!_"

There was a long pause. All that could be heard was the loud music, and Ayame fidgeting as he waited for Yuki to come in properly.

"It… _isn't_ his birthday," Yuki said, baffled.

"Yes it is, yes it is!" Momiji cried, launching forwards and offering Haru a party hat.

"We all wanted to celebrate your birthday, Haru," Shigure nodded sombrely.

"Gee, thanks," Haru said. He put on the hat blankly.

"It isn't his birthday!" Yuki repeated. From the back of the room, Kyo could be heard scoffing that Yuki 'wouldn't even admit he was wrong'.

Everyone turned to look at Hatsuharu. For a minute, he didn't respond, and just picked at a bowl of wrapped mints on a cupboard. They weren't anything to do with his birthday, and nobody could really remember putting them there; later Shigure would explain to his distraught editor that he would have put it in just to up the word count, were it featuring in a novel. She would tearfully respond that she didn't care, and she just wanted the manuscript.

"Well… it really isn't my birthday," Haru shrugged. "But I'm not gonna complain."

There was another long pause and everyone turned to stare at Momiji.

"Oh – I made a mistake!" He cried, laughing raucously. "Sorry, everybody!"  
"What a waste of time!" Hiro yelled furiously. "I could be at home right now - !"  
"But instead, you're out _wastefully_ having a good time," Shigure agreed. "No, Hii-kun, you need a break now and then."  
"I need a break from _you _idiots!"  
"Great," Hatori sighed. "I had a lot of paperwork to do tonight."

"Ah ha ha!" Ayame cried, tugging his gift from the wrapping in his arms. "I even closed my store early today in your honour, Haru-kun – and look! A special cow hat – made by Mine and designed by _me _- just for you!"

_(Note: I… I'm sorry, everyone… it's just… the last day…)_

"Nii-san," Yuki said, half annoyed and half weary. "You're here, too…"  
"Of course! Now, an honest mistake was made. Let's just enjoy the party now, shall we?"

So they all marched dutifully back in the main room – apart from Kyo and Hiro, who slouched in reluctantly – and the party struck up again.

"Has everyone gone home, Honda-san?" Yuki asked, drying the plates with Tohru as usual.

"Yes! But Momiji-kun is staying the night. He fell asleep already."

"I see…"  
"Um… you must think it's very silly of us to throw a party when it isn't even a birthday…"

"Not at all. It was a sweet gesture, Honda-san, and Haru appreciated it."

"I'm glad about that, at least!"  
"That cake you baked was good too."  
"Th - ! Not at all… really! With Ritchan-san's book, the _next_ one will be much better!"  
"I look forward to it. You could put some of the strawberries we've been growing on top…"  
"Ah! Yes!"

Yuki put the final plate onto the draining rack carefully.

"Perfect; we're all done here."

"Yes…"

"We'll have to throw another party like that one soon."  
"Yes! I enjoyed it!"

They smiled at one another; and, done with the washing up, ambled off to the main room to watch a late night movie with Shigure (who spent the entire time asking Tohru to fetch him snacks and tea).

Oh, and Kyo spent the whole night sulking on the roof after being forced to have so much fun.

**(I… I am so sorry for the terrible ending… ;; They truly are not my strong suit…)**


End file.
